It is known that a significant performance boost is achieved in narrow strained silicon germanium (SiGe) channel PFETs. Unlike wide SiGe channel PFETs, where strain is biaxial, in narrow SiGe channel PFETs strain is mostly uniaxial, which is preferable to biaxial strain. For most logic applications multi-finger FETs are needed to achieve uniaxial strain, while providing the required total width needed to deliver the required drive current. Traditional multi-finger devices on bulk or silicon-on-insulator (SOI) comprise shallow trench isolation (STI) between the fingers that belong to a single device, which may increase the device footprint (size) to an undesirable level. As technology trends towards miniaturization and high performance, it is desirable to have a high performance multi-finger strained silicon germanium channel PFET and method of fabrication.